learnanylanguagefandomcom-20200214-history
Subs2srs decks
subs2srs is a small utility that allows you to create Anki import files based on your favorite foreign language movies and TV shows to aid in the language learning process. You can find out more on the main subs2srs page, which also includes pointers on how to make your own decks. Many of the links below are broken, but if you own the DVDs, you may be able to track down the subtitles again and recreate the deck. Shared decks Anime Active Links 6/15/2012 Lucky Star [Episode1, Episode2, Episode3] Audio clips. Snapshots. Context. (by cb4960) Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu Episode 1 Snapshots. Video clips. (by cb4960) Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo Audio clips and Snapshots (480x270). Includes context information. 1558 lines. ~68 MB. (by cb4960) Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo [Part1, Part 2] Video clips and Snapshots (both 480x270). Includes context information. 1558 lines. ~388 MB. (by cb4960) Katanagatari (Complete) [1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12] All are in .apkg format. (Contains Audio/Snapshot/Japanese & English subtitles) K-On (1 2 3) Snapshots and audio. Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo Anki Audio clips. Snapshots. (by cb4960) Dead Links 5 Centimeters Per Second Movie Audio clips. Snapshots. Link Dead Bleach Movies 1 &2 (FileFactory links are active) Clannad [Part1,Part2] Audio clips (all download links for Clannad are dead). Clannad After Story Audio clips (yes, all of these download links are dead, too). Death Note [Part1,Part2,Part3] Audio clips. Note: could use a couple ms extra padding at the end, but it is still very usable.(Rapidshare links are active) Final Fantasy Advent Children Complete [Part1, Part2, Part3] (by bombpersons, the one who suggested creating this page). Fullmetal Alchemist(2009) [Part1,Part2] (All links are dead) Kuroshitsuji Episode 24 Audio clips, Context, and Snapshots (448x252). Tekkon Kinkreet Japanese Drama / Non-anime Movies Don Quixote [Episode 5 ] Drama. Audio and stills. No context info. 711 cards as I left all the lines intact, delete as required. Gokusen 3 [Part1,Part2] Drama. Maou Drama. Newer version, better padding. Mr. Brain episodes 1-7 [Part1,Part2] Drama. Audio padding was not possible, 70%+ is useable. Gyne (Sanpujinka no Onna Tachi) Drama. It does not include all the lines, I made/use this deck for myself so I only included words/sentence structure/grammar that I don't know/don't know that well. Basically I "filtered/mined" lines as I watched (I watched all the eps). But still it's 476 lines or so (couple lines are duds that I accidentally got cause I used sub2srs by putting in a phrase/word too common in the "only include lines with this word" option. 55MB, around 476 cards. 'All the definitions/explanation are in Japanese.　' Jin. Drama. I filtered lines from episodes 3-7. About 397 cards, 64 MB. Here's the same thing with my filtered lines from episodes 8-11. About 409 cards, 44 MB. All the definitions/explanation are in Japanese. For audio of the eps http://forum.koohii.com/viewtopic.php?pid=124231#p124231 Kaibutsu-kun Drama. I filtered/mined as I watched. I lost interest somewhere so I didn't watch all of ep 5-last probably so I only got a few lines there and there for the later ones. Yeah... it's not a good drama. 29MB, about 189 cards... there might be some duplicates or duds. All the definitions/explanation are in Japanese.　 Mother Drama. I filtered/mined as I watched. I reached the end of my patience at ep 4 so I didn't watch all of ep 5 or 6. I did not mine from ep 7-10? however many eps this drama has. 16MB, 72 cards. All the definitions/explanation are in Japanese.　 Nobuta wo Produce Drama. The subs are incomplete, about 30-40% of all dialog is subbed. I timed this myself. Complain and die. Ryuusei no Kizuna [Part1,Part2] Drama. New version with better padding. Shinzanmono Drama. It's only episode 6. 12MB. 20 cards. All the definitions/explanation are in Japanese Shokojo Seira Drama. Only episode 1... I chose lines as I watched (started fast-forwarding like crazy at some point sooo...) total: 11 lines. 11MB, All the definitions/explanation are in Japanese.　 Zettai Kareshi [Part1,Part2] Drama. Cantonese Drama/Movies Subs2Srs can also be used for Cantonese and languages other than Japanese. Beware of the classic problem of differences between "written" Cantonese (what's written in the subtitles/readings) and "spoken" Cantonese (what you hear said in the audio). Storm Warriors 2 Movie. Readings generated through Anki. Mandarin Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon - Complete movie lines with audio and images, not double-checked. Summer Palace (2006) - Complete movie lines with audio and images, not double-checked. Spanish Korean The good, the bad, and the weird The Incredibles For Koreans learning EnglishCategory:Subs2srs